Wendy Gone Rogue
by Abcde1Dominic1
Summary: When Peter is ready to leave the island he has to chose a new person to reign over the lost boys and the island itself. So when he chose Wendy to be in charge they never expected the island to react the way it does. The Lost boys are in trouble and the only one who can save them is Peter. The only problem is is that Peter has a family back in the real world. Peter Pan has grown up.


His breath came in ragged bursts as he dodged the thick dark limbs surrounding him. He could hear the dark sound of her laughter floating just behind him. He needed to be faster but his feet were so blistered and felt hot with the beginnings of new blisters just forming. The sweat dripped down his face that was a mix of fear and exertion. She already had his brother, she wasn't going to get him too. Not before he could get to Peter. That damn fool. He left them with this poor broken girl and vanished. No sign of him for years. He had personally watched this once sweet child grow into something dark. The Neverland forest had consumed her and returned her a dark empty shell of a human. She wasn't meant for this land and the island had made sure of that. Her laughter grew closer causing panic to crawl up her spin and clench his heart more.

"Logan." Her voice was soft and so very soothing but he knew better. That wasn't the same Wendy he once knew. He had to get to Peter and soon.

The sounds of traffic slowly filtered into his mind. Then there was the sound of his alarm going off followed by the giggles of children.

"Papa! Papa!" The excess weight of a smaller body crashed into his chest causing a groan to filter through his lips. The smaller body giggled before lifting the pillow off his head and sticking the small chubby toothless face in front of his.

"Papa, food. Food papa." Peter smiled at his child before rolling them both over holding most of his weight on one arm and pretending to crush the small child. The little boy squealed before attempting to push his father's weight off him.

"Papa you're crushing me!" Peter let out a laugh before sitting up and dragging the little boys feet toward the edge of the bed and tossing the munchkin over his shoulder.

"I thought I heard something about food. I don't know about you but I'm starving." The little boy giggled and swung his arms about while dangling over his father's shoulder down the hallway. Peter placed the boy on the closest stool before making his way towards the pantry door. Nana was suppose to come in today and watch over Landon as he worked. She was due in about an hour.

"Papa, are we gunna visit Mama today?" Peter tried his best to keep from turning around and looking at the expression he knew was on his son's face. He let out a sigh before giving in and turning around. The little boy's face held a small frown that bordered a pout. Peter came to sit on his knees before the small boy.

"Maybe if we ask Nana real nice she can take you while I'm at work." He could see the frown deepen on the little boy's face before nodding.

"Why don't you come with us anymore?" He knew the question would be asked one day. He just wasn't ready to explain it yet. One day, he'd explain it one day.

"I have work, I'll visit her later tonight alright? I can't come with you but I do visit mama when I can. I promise, alright?" He waited for the boy to give him a near tear filled nod before ruffling his hair and pulling out a cereal bowl for him. A quick pounding of the door quieted the household. Peter glanced at the startled Landon before quietly telling him to go back to the bedroom. The pounding began again only quicker this time. He slowly made his way to the door and cursed the lack of an eyehole. Opening the door he paused confused and terrified.

"Logan?" The teen stared at him, his skin and clothing covered in dirt and spare twigs stuck out of the looser clothing and his hair. There was dried blood down the side of his face.

"I'm, I'm uh sorry. I'm looking for Peter." The boy stumbled back out of the door frame before moving down the hall. Out of better judgement Peter grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him back to the apartment door.

"Logan it's me. It's Peter," his voice lowered to a short whisper "from Neverland." Logan's eyes grew wide as he took in the man before him. His hair was no longer down to his shoulders, it was short and groomed properly. It was still that bright orange though, Logan would give him that. His face had filled out and he had grown larger if that were possible.

"Peter? You're so old!" He couldn't help but laugh at Logan's remark. Peter pulled him into the apartment and shut the door behind them. He relocked the door, glad an old friend was back but cautious. Neverland was never the safest place nor was it one to let one of its people go.

"I grew up Logan, what do you expect?" Logan didn't truly know how to respond to the question. Was too in shock. Especially when a little boy slowly crept into the room.

"Papa, who is that?" Peter jumped when hearing the extra voice enter the silent room. He turned to see his son slowly making his way to hide behind his legs. He picked the boy up to make him the same level as the two older boys.

"Landon, this is my old friend Logan." If it were possible Logan's jaw would have hit the floor and maybe even bounced a little. His eyes shifted back and forth between Peter and the boy.

"Logan, this is my son Landon." Logan had gone mute, something that neither would have believed possible before now.

"You, son, my brother, Peter!" The little boy couldn't help but laugh at the teen who babbled and continued to look between the two.

"You named him after my brother! I'm hurt Peter!" The man cracked a smile at his friend before setting the child down and gently placing a hand on his friend's arm.

"His little brother is named Logan, and his twin sister is Tink." It took a second for Peter to take in his own words before sprinting into the spare room to check on the two toddlers. Sure enough Logan was still passed out in his bed but his sister was wide awake and playing with Abuelita.

"Abuelita why didn't you wake me up?" The little old woman gave a smile to him before shaking her head. She mumbled something in Spanish that sounded like what his wife use to say. Something about wanting to have the baby to herself for a while.

"That doesn't excuse the fact you should have woken me up." She gave him another smile that hinted at her being mischievous as usual before waving him off. Tink gave a giggle before slowly crawling her way to him.

"Holy shit Peter, you have three kids?" Logan's loud yell caused the little girl to stop in her tracks and peer up at the teen and her brother to burst into tears. Abuelita, even for her old age sped over to the little boy and held him in her arms and scolded the older Logan in Spanish. He raised his arms in surrender not understanding a word she spoke but knew he was being scolded.

"Sorry." He winced as she shot him another glare and slowly shuffled her way back to the chair she had occupied. The toddler slowly calming down in her arms.

"Uhm, Abuelita. Is it alright if I leave Landon with you for a few minutes while I talk with my old friend here?" Peter stood quietly as the old woman surveyed the both of them and nodded once before cooing at Tink regaining her attention. Peter ushered the oldest into the room before closing the door and pushing Logan into the small living room.

"You have three kids! This is what you have been doing while we've sat being hunted in Neverland?" Peter had nearly forgotten the blood dried on his friend's face, he was too shocked at just seeing his friend in the real world.

"Hunted? Why are you being hunted? Wendy should be taking care of you all." He caught the way Logan's eyes widened in terror at the mention of the girls name.

"Wendy, she got uh. She went a little nuts after you left Peter. The island isn't the same. It isn't safe anymore."

"The island was never safe to begin with, but it understood how we worked. It never bothered us."

"Trust me Peter, you have to come back. It's the only way to fix her. She, she imprisoned Landon. Tootles disappeared, I think. I think she may have killed him. Curly is working by her side, she did something to him something bad Peter. He isn't curly anymore. He's like some weird dangerous bodyguard for her. He protects her if one of the lost boys tries to take her down. Tink, Tink is locked up. She's dying Peter Tink is dying because the island isn't the same. It's killing her and all the other fairies. I barely managed to escape myself. I had to get help from freaking Captain Hook to get here. Hook, that old cod fish that wanted you imprisoned, yeah he wants her dead because she's crazy. She's evil Peter, down right evil. You need to come back to stop her. Please." His words came out in a frantic rush as he spoke. Each word became desperate to try and convince Peter to leave.

"I can't, I can't just leave Logan. I have kids! Abuelita and Nana are the only people besides me that takes care of them. They can't lose me. I'm sure Wendy can't be that bad." Logan's features twisted into a frown, he looked betrayed.

"I'm not making this up Peter! She's evil, she takes the boys that disobey her she locks them away somewhere in the forest. The mermaids have even scattered from the oceans surrounding the island! The freaking mermaids know she's evil."

"The mermaids never really liked her to begin with!" Peter was growing angry. He knew he left someone good in charge for the island. Someone who would treat it right and keep a balance between the island and lost boys. Just as he had. He knew everything was alright back home, they had to be.

"Logan, please. Don't come into my home spouting lies about Wendy and about Neverland. I can't go back, I'm too old. I have a family here, work, kids to take care of. I can't just leave them all behind for that damn island!" Peter forced himself away from the teen and began pacing the length of the kitchen trying to calm down.

"Peter, I'm not lying. When have I ever lied about Wendy? She was my friend, she was like a sister to me and my brother and she turned on us. She turned the island into a monster worse than it already was. I barely escaped with my damn life!"

"How did you let him escape? He was within your grasp. I led him practically into your ill capable hook and hand. No wonder Peter left with his life, you're incompetent." Her nails tapped impatiently on the wood beside her. Glaring down at the so called captain she ushered him away with the flick of her hand. He bowed and backed out of the area his gaze never leaving her feet. Hook. He couldn't catch Peter, now he can't catch that insufferable twin.

"Curly." Her voice was short and agitated but he stepped towards her anyway. He had two choices back when she began turning on the island. Join the disappearance of Tootles and Landon or fight and end up nearly dead like Logan could be. Just because she didn't grab him now doesn't mean someone else didn't do the job for her. Peter, Peter disappeared too. He told them he'd be back soon but he never showed back up. He left Wendy in their hands confused and just on the edge of adulthood. She was forever stuck as this seventeen year old girl who had destroyed the island. Tink he was doing his best to keep hidden from Wendy's wrath. Yes she was locked and caged up but he was helping the fairies get back on their feet. If she found out he was helping them, he'd be dead himself. He took the place of Peter's shadow, he protected her and followed her.

He had gaps in his memory. It's why he didn't know what happened to Tootles. All he remembered was how Tootles angrily tried to snap Wendy out of her downward spiral and the next moment. Well the next moment he was standing behind her makeshift throne as she argued with Landon.

' _You can't just make people disappear when they're trying to help you!' She had let out a snarled laugh he had never heard come from her small body before._

' _Help, am I supposed to believe that? I'm no fool, I am here because Peter abandoned us. He left us for dead on this island.' Her hand smacked into the wood causing Landon to wince as if feeling the pain in her palm that she should have felt. Instead her hand curled into a fist as she stood. She had long ditched her pretty blue shirt and jeans. Instead she had befriended a few of the darker Neverland creatures who made a thick leaf dress for her form. Her hair was ratted and filled with leaves and twigs from her treks into the forest. Her arms were filled with markings and scars._

' _Wendy please, this isn't you. It's the island you have to fight it. I know you, you're better than this.' He made the mistake of stepping closer to her and her fingers snapped._ His memory here was gone as well. He honestly didn't know where she went when she walked into the forest all he knew was that he followed with blind eyes and no recorded memory.

"That pirate is useless, he always has been. Especially after he couldn't even kill me." Curly desperately wanted to speak up, the only reason she was alive now was because of the lost boys. She was alive because of Peter. He watched her shift in persona as she turned her head ever so slightly in his direction behind her. A small smile on her dirty face.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite Curly?" Her voice was sweet, almost like he remembered it back in the real world. Soft and patient. He gave her a curt nod and her smile grew more sinister before looking forward again.

"Now, follow me." He obeyed, and stayed close to her as she marched them out of the small covered area and further into the forest. She could feel his hesitation and with the snap of her fingers Curly was gone. His body remained but his mind did not.

Logan paced the park length outside of Peter's apartment. He had kicked him out shortly after Logan begged for him to come back. Kids. Peter had kids. Logan knew Peter wasn't planning on coming back to Neverland but he didn't expect the kid to grow up. Maybe go on a few adventures, test out the pirate life live out in the real world for a few years before reconsidering and coming home. Kids? Peter had kids. Peter had kids, but Logan had his flute. A long time ago Peter had taught all his lost boys how to play. He taught them in case someone had to take his place. He then only taught his main crew of lost boys how to play it. Logan was one of those boys who knew.

He had stolen the flute from Wendy before he left. Was he terrified if she had laced it with some kind of island magic to track him? Oh hell yeah. He only had one shot though. So he played. The music was soft at first, and it slowly curled around the neverlander before spreading out towards the apartment complex. It had caught the attention of a few children here and there. It's sole job was to catch the attention of those who wanted more. Those who wanted to never grow up. Those who wanted adventure and more than what the real world could offer. It's what had attracted Wendy in the first place. It had caught the attention of little Landon who gazed out the window at the park where his father's friend played. Logan knew he caught the boy's attention, so he played louder. He drew the boy out along with his father.

"Logan! Where did you get that?" Peter had stormed forward, he never lost that dark aura the island had left on him. Logan saw it and it struck fear into his heart a little but he continued to play it anyway. The curl of his lips made its way into a smirk as Peter chased him around the park.

"Logan get back here now. You're causing a scene!" All Logan did was play louder and dance his way out of Peter's grip. The flute would always be able to draw Peter back, it was his flute after all. His anger slowly ebbed away into laughter as he chased after the teen who ducked and dodged his advances.

"Getting old Peter, can't keep up?" Logan saw that familiar look of playfulness in his friend's eye as he took in the teens comment. The little boy giggled as he watched his father chase the teen around the park. He would giggle even louder as his father tripped right before grabbing Logan's arm. However it was the boy who finally stopped the chase when Logan miscalculated where he would be and had to narrowly dodge the boy tripping over his own feet. The flute flew out of his hand and across the floor and the little boy ran to go pick it up. Peter on the other hand hauled Logan up to his feet, his anger returning now that the flutes lullaby had left his mind. His fists curled into the teens shirt his anger rising.

"What the hell was that? Do you know how many kids you nearly lured out of their homes?" Logan merely smiled before shooting a look over his shoulder.

"I lured out the one that counted." Peter looked at his son as he twirled the flute over in his hands.

"You think Wendy won't find another to lure every child out of their home? Do just as I did. Take your little boy home with her. Trust me Peter she has a grudge on you and she isn't about to let that go because you have the life she wanted. You're lucky I took that flute with me before she could get it." Peter couldn't shake the uneasy feeling crawling up his spine. He didn't want to believe Logan, he knew he had picked the right person to take care of his home. With each passing word he couldn't shake that feeling that maybe Logan was right.

"What are you going on about?" He had to shake that feeling, it was just a ploy to get him to go back to Neverland. He can't go back. He's got a family here. He can't go back.

"Don't play dumb Peter, it was never a good look on you anyway." He shoved the man's hands away from his chest and glanced down at the little boy. He was content with Peter's flute, quietly flipping it over and studying it. It nearly tore Peter's heart apart to see the boy blow into the flute attempting to play it.

"Get that away from him." Logan glanced back and Peter but listened anyway. He would always listen to Peter, he was their leader. He always would be. Peter rubbed his hand down his face, Neverland couldn't be that bad.

"Hey buddy, mind if I get that back? It belonged to an old friend and I don't wanna lose it." Little Landon looked between the flute and the older boy before pouting and handing it back over. It was seconds before his frown morphed into a hopeful grin and he stared up at the teen.

"Can you teach me to play it?" Logan smirked, he would have loved to teach little Landon how to play. He loved playing it with his own twin. Wendy had his twin.

"No, I'll teach you to play drums, or guitar or any other instrument but you aren't playing that flute." Peter swooped down and picked up his son before heading back towards the apartment complex. He paused before looking back at Logan who stood there looking lost and doubtful.

"Are you coming? I'm not done talking to you and I sure as hell aren't going to let you lure my son back outside with that flute." He waited for Logan to catch up before he continued on his path to the apartment.

It had taken thirty minutes of calling into work sick, telling nana her services would not be needed today and to calm an angry Abuelita down from disturbing Tink's nap time. Baby Logan was no problem, it seemed like he was always asleep at this point. He would only get up to lazily play with Tink and his grandmother before taking a nap again.

"If I learned anything from philosophy class it's to suspend judgement until I'm sure of what I know." Peter let out a shaky sigh as he turned to his lost boy.

"I have no clue what that means." Logan's blank stare caused Peter to laugh before shaking his head and gesturing for Logan to start.

"I know, I know you don't want to believe me. But it started soon after you left." Logan had guessed that was about five or six years ago at this point, maybe longer. The real world time flowed differently than Neverlands did.

 _He had watched Peter leave beside Wendy. He had seen the confusion dance in her eyes as their leader broke through the dark sky and out of their lives. He could even feel the shift in power as the island took in its new owner. In all honesty he should have known something was wrong, the shift didn't feel comfortable._

" _Peter, when is Peter coming back? I need to get home to my brothers." She glanced between the group of boys each avoiding eye contact with her. Pursing her lips she shrugged off their silence and began to make her way back to the tree. The hideout. The hideout where Tink say crying on her bed making only tinkling bell sounds every time a sob came from her throat._

" _Oh Tink, don't worry. Peter will be back soon." Even as she spoke the words she felt unsure. He would be back. He had to be back. This was only a visit. She had to get back to finish exams, to finish her college essays to apply. Senior year was only a few months away and she had to be prepared. She was slowly adapting to the feeling of having to be an adult. She was actually looking forward to trying out college and working on her own. Sure she'd have to keep an eye on her brothers but it wouldn't be much different from when she did it on a normal basis in high school. She was looking forward to creating a life for herself and, and growing up. She was looking forward to growing up for once. She frowned when Tink's sobs grew louder._

" _Oh come now Tink. It won't be that bad." The little fairy, only holding one emotion in her body at a time flew into the girl's face in an angry fit. Wendy couldn't actually tell what the fairy was saying, all she could hear was the angry jingling of bells. Loud and sharp as Tink flew in front of her before crashing into the leaf bed in tears once more. She paused and decided it'd be best if she left the fairy alone for now. She would deal with it herself, everything would be ok. She knew it would be. Curly was the first to approach her at the treehouse._

" _So, what do we do now?"_

" _Well, what do you guys normally do when Peter is around?" She watched him throw around ideas in his head before he gave a soft smile._

" _We explored." She smiled back and nodded before pushing him towards the secret door._

" _Then go explore! I'll be here waiting for Tink to talk." Curly nodded before heading back out towards the boys. She felt confused, and Tink's jingling didn't do much to help her think. Air. I need some air to think. So she stood and made her way towards the mermaid lagoon. She knew a few of them meant her no harm. They liked her actually. She had taught them how to braid the last time she was in Neverland. The water was just like she remembered it. Crystal blue that sparkled the sunlight back. The water only being disturbed by the waterfall beside it, you could always hear the faint giggles of mermaids when you approached the water._

" _Wendy! Oh you look so beautiful today." She smiled down at the mermaid with a long emerald colored tail. Her hair braided back into a crown filled with pearls and shells that glinted in the sunlight. Her smile was radiant and her top half was covered in loose seaweed. It was a change from their usual bear nature but they had liked Wendy's leaf dress from the last trip so they had tried to emulate them in their seaweed wrapped tops._

" _Thank you Layla. You look radiant as well today." She leant closer to the water's edge to talk better with the fish._

" _It's a pleasure to have the island under your rule Wendy. I'm sure you'll bring joy to the island like Peter had."_

" _What do you mean had?"_

" _Well Peter left. He left the island in your hands. She is now yours to control until you hand over the reigns to someone new." Wendy sat back on her heels taking in the mermaids words. Control the island? No. She couldn't. She had to get back home. To take care of her brothers. She had a life back home._

" _You must be mistaken Layla, he's only going to be gone for a little while. He's coming back." Wendy didn't stay to finish her talk with the mermaid, instead she spotted the tall twin watching her from the edge of the forest._

" _Logan, what is this?" He gave her a smile trying to keep happy. If she was happy the island was happy, it's inhabitants were happy._

" _What is what? I think that's Layla. Hi Layla!" He waved excitedly over to the mermaid who eagerly waved back before floating herself back into the deeper water._

" _No, Logan. What does she mean but Peter isn't coming back." She stood with her arms crossed and a frown etched upon her features._

" _He's coming back, he said he would remember?" Wendy was filling with anger, the boys weren't telling her something they really should be and she was becoming frustrated. Stomping off back to the treehouse she sat and waited for the boys to return before dark. They always returned before dark it was a rule. The forest was dangerous after the sun set. She had learned that one the hard way. Slowly the boys trudged in quiet enough not to wake the sleeping girl. She had passed out sometime before, her anger slowly draining her energy._

"She would wake with screams. Yelling out for Michael and John. Yelling for someone to help her. Tootles was always the first one by her side when she woke up. Sometimes she woke up crying. It went on for weeks. Maybe months I don't know, you know what time is like back home. Compared to your time she could have been waking up like that for years." Logan bounced his foot impatiently as he waited for Peter to say something. All he got was a nod that said 'go on'.

"She began disappearing into the forest in the early morning. That's when the mermaids began leaving. They would be there one day and the next the lagoon was silent. No splash, no giggle nothing. They were gone." He shook his head still remembering the terrified look Layla had given him before she left. She hadn't said a word but her look had said enough for her.

"They were like dogs. Dogs know when something bad is going to happen. They left." Logan nodded not truly understanding what Peter was saying but going with the flow.

"They took off. We still haven't seen any. Landon thought they got caught in the Pirates traps but when he questioned her she merely brushed it off. She had become friends with many of them and she just brushed it off like they were nothing but dirt under her nails. The boys began disappearing. The little ones. Tommy was first. He left with Wendy early one morning and, and he didn't come back with her. When we asked she said he left to go play with the other boys. They hadn't seen him since he was with Wendy." They had searched the area all day for several days before giving up. The Indians keeping with Peter's treaty stayed to their side of the island, hadn't even heard of a Tommy. Tiger Lily sent her apologies but she refused to step off the land to talk to Wendy. Wendy made no move to talk to her old friend either.

"Then Tootles disappeared. He argued with her and he tried to make her see reason and he just. He disappeared. No trace of him, no sound, no left behind trail. Tiger Lily again said she hadn't seen him. They were gone. Then the younger boys began disappearing more frequently and all she told us was that they went to go play. Landon tried to figure out where they went but she imprisoned him. She's keeping him locked up until he behaves she said. Curly, she did something to Curly Peter. That's not Curly anymore, there's no joke. No playful hint in his voice no energy. It's like she took out his soul and left this shell of a boy behind. I had to get away." He stood and paced the floor before him growing nervous and agitated. He didn't like talking about her this much, he felt like she could sense herself being talked about. He felt as if he could feel her right behind him. Yet when he spun around the only person that sat there was a confused Peter. His features twisted into disbelief.

"I had to get Hook to help me. He's been hiding behind her lines as a spy or something. He was telling me when and where she would be at certain times of the day. How long I had to escape. She almost, she almost had me Peter. I could feel her breathing down my neck. And she's short so that wouldn't even be possible!" Logan jumped when Peter stood up too fast for his liking. Peter didn't like this look on Logan. This jumpy, timid rabbit type of personality. He was use to the happy and joyful expressions that decorated his face.

"I can't just leave my kids behind." He stepped closer to Logan who had subconsciously taken a step back.

"She can't leave the island. Not without someone's help. She thinks she's stuck there and the island. It's done something to her head Peter. It's done something to her. Something bad. She doesn't, she doesn't even look like Wendy anymore." There was a clanging sound that sounded from the far corner of the room. Logan jumped into a defensive position, ready to flee but also ready to jump in front of Peter. It was an old habit he hadn't broken himself from after all these years. It was then that Peter finally noticed the black figure creeping toward them. He pushed Logan behind him as he began to approach the form.

"Logan, Logan that's my shadow. What is it, what is it doing here?" The more he stepped toward it the more confident the form became and it slid faster towards his feet before coming to stand in a shadowy smokey mass before him. The usual red eyes resembled a dull ember slowly dying out.

"I was wondering where that thing went. It left the same day you did." Peter glanced back at the hesitant Logan before reaching for the shadow. It was quick, it had burst forward as if to go through him but it stopped. Like it was trying to merge itself with Peter's body. Logan grew panicked the more the shadow disappeared into Peter's body. All Peter heard was a cry before the world turned black on him.

He could see, but it wasn't his living room he could see. It was as if he was looking through his shadow's memories. The image was tinted pink as the forest slowly flew by him crawling deeper into the forest.

"No. Don't go that far. It's dangerous." Logan had watched the shadow dissolved itself into Peter's body the only thing remaining functioning was Peter's ability to talk. He heard the murmured commentary. The shadow was doing something, showing him something. Maybe the shadow was helping him bring Peter back.

The forest began to blur by as it sped up to the center of the island. The pit where no one visited because it was just too dangerous for people. That's where he found Wendy, his shadow had found Wendy. She stood on the edge peering in, her blue blouse ripped in several places and blood peppering it with color. Her jeans had holes in it that only showed a thin red coloring. The forest had torn her arms and face leaving only a dark ruby color in its wake. The shadows view moved closer as if it was inspecting the girl and it found her crying. Her eyes were glazed over but the pain shown in them remained.

"Wendy." As if she could hear him her body jerked itself awake and her eyes widened in panic. He could see her screaming but he heard no sound. She took off still screaming things he couldn't hear and obtaining more cuts and bruises along the way. The shadow followed her back to the treehouse where her body had gone back to being a silent puppet and laid herself in bed her wounds healing up and her body again jerking into an awake state. That's when he saw the boys, Tootles included trying to calm her down. Tootles stroking her dirty hair as he held her close her hands digging into his arms as if she was trying to ground herself. The tears continuing to pour from her eyes.

The next image was of her standing before the pit again, and again she silently screamed into the night before taking off to the treehouse for Tootles and the boys to find her screaming and crying. The next night repeated itself much like the first except the shadow caught one of the boys following her. It caught Curly following her. He stayed far back enough to watch the whole scene unfurl like Peter's shadow had before following her back to the treehouse where he pulled Tootles off to the side to speak to him. It was a silent conversation the shadow couldn't translate sound for him but he knew Tootles had began to panic. This was becoming dangerous for her. For them all. Curly followed her the next few images the shadow showed him. He progressively got closer to her and the pit as the scenes flew past his eyes. Until he stopped showing up. Curly stopped following her.

The image shifted again to another scene of her standing before the pit, her blue blouse and jeans exchanged for a dark leaf made dress the types of leaf that only the 'forgotten' can reach further into the island. The darker parts of Neverland. This time he swore he saw the island take her spirit. Down that pit he swore he saw her fall but her body remained above ground and in sight. Then he heard her voice shrill and terrified call out his name piercing his ears with high frequency. He dropped to his knees covering his ears trying to block out the cry. It only grew louder before the shadow separated itself from him and dissolved into the floorboards as dust.

Logan watched the shadow forcefully separate itself from Peter as he let out a strained cry sounding an awful lot like Wendy's name. Logan jumped when he heard the shaky breathing of someone near him, he glanced down to find little Landon near tears. As if on automatic Logan bent down and picked up the boy and began gently rocking him back and forth.

"Hey, hey it's ok. I promise, alright Landon. I promise. It'll be ok." The little boys bottom lip quivered and he sniffled before nodding at the teen. He placed the boy back down and gently nudged him in the direction of the bedroom and the little boy complied. Logan made an immediate move for Peter who had collapsed on all fours slowly breathing and regaining his bearing.

"What the hell did your shadow do?" He helped the man off all fours and onto the couch. Peter look out of it, he honestly looked a little terrified.

"The island took her. My shadow stayed on the island with you and the boys. It saw everything. The island took her body from her, whatever is ruling over Neverland. It's not Wendy, not anymore."

Curly fully woke back up in his body again standing once again behind the makeshift throne Wendy had made. She was currently pacing the floor before her quietly mumbling to herself. He watched her quietly, she was unaware that he was conscious in his body again. That had to be why she was showing so much emotion. Pausing her footsteps her body turned in his direction but her sight remained ahead of her.

"Go check on the fairies. The ring leader should be dead by now. I want you to throw out her small body. She's no use to us now." Curly took a moment to get his limbs into functioning order again as he moved towards the further part of the forest. He knew where the fairies were kept in his conscious and subconscious mind. He glanced back to make sure she was still preoccupied with her currently mental debate before heading back down further. Tink, she couldn't be dead. Could she? When was the last time he checked? When was the last time he was conscious? It felt like days if he was being honest. His muscles were stiff and ached with each step he took. Whatever she had done to him, it was getting worse with each passing moment. With each snap of her fingers. He was so distracted with his thoughts he hadn't noticed the pirate ambush him. His head slammed into one of the tree trunks and he let out a groan of irritation. Hook.

"Where is she?" Curly still dazed from the hit he took merely frowned and let out a groan. The pirate immediately retracted his hook from the boy's throat. He looked worse than any time him and Peter had fought. He looked to have aged far past his true age. If Curly was being honest Hook could have passed for an old 50s movie star back in the real world. He knew a few of them from the last time they visited the real world all those years ago. Too bad the old codfish had landed up here missing a hand and fighting a teenage boy for years on end.

"You're awake. Finally. Where is she? You never separate from her." His eyes shifted around the forest ready to be harmed by one of Wendy's tricks. Or worse, gone like that small lost boy of Peter's.

"I left her back at that throne place. She told me to check on the fairies." Hooks eyes widened before glancing around the area.

"Where is Tink?" Hook had grown attached to the small irritating little Christmas ornament. Once Peter left she was the first to warn him of Wendy's change. Now he hadn't know the girl well enough he had had enough interactions with her to know that the woman standing before him was not the same girl he had once seen fighting for Peter. The girl was courageous, stupid, but brave. Standing up to a crew of ruthless killer pirates and she still outsmarted them all. This woman who now had control over him, she was ruthless and cold. She showed none of the same smarts the young girl once had. This was not the girl anymore. This was the island. It's what he had lost countless men too. Not the dangerous seas or the sirens that drowned his men, no, it was this island that had taken the most men. It's lure was deadlier than any siren could ever be. His men had suffered the consequences and had become part of the 'forgotten'.

"She's somewhere down this path, we have to go quick I feel like I've been gone far too long." The two hurried down the path into the little clearing filled with small glass jars each one holding what looked to be a light. Hook knew better, these weren't lights. These were fairies. Some jars were dimmer than others, some were void of any light. Curly searched for Tink's jar and found her light dim and flickering, she didn't have long. Un twisting the bottom cap he opened it for Hook to catch her small body in his hand.

"Go, before she comes back. Find Peter, Hook. Please, Logan may not be alive anymore. Find Peter." His demand was nearly a plead as he headed back towards the woman who ruled the island. Hoping he wouldn't lose his body to his subconscious again. Hook snuck back through the forest and back onto his ship. Placing the small light down on his desk before locking his cabin's door he set out to find the potion. He kept it on hand for when Tink needed to talk. He couldn't understand all her jingling so he had one of the Indian tribes witches create him something to turn fairies into humans if only for mere moments to talk. It's what he had used on Tink when she first came to him about Wendy's change. Finding the bottle hidden far back in his secret cabinet he sprinkled some of it on the fairy only after moving her onto the bed. She was barely awake when she transformed. Her small body becoming larger only to a degree her leaf dress transforming with her.

"Where is Peter Pan?" It was almost as if she had forgotten everything that had transpired after Peter left when her arms crossed into a defiant huff across her chest. It took her only seconds for her mind to clear and she gasped.

"Peter! We need Peter's help! The island has taken her what remains is just a body for the purpose of being a puppet. The island is mad. We need Peter's help but if he comes back, he's stuck here." Her hands shook as she surveyed her surroundings calming a tad only when she recognized the dark interior of the cabin. Her body sagged back into the bed she looked exhausted and destroyed. Placing a container of water and a plate of bread before her she merely glanced at it.

"People don't believe in fairies anymore. The island kept us alive Hook. With the island causing hell, it doesn't have time to support us. It no longer cares to." He frowned at the information, Neverland wasn't Neverland without fairies. Well it wasn't Neverland without a lot of things but the fairies were the last bit of it.

"What if I can get you to the real world? I got the twin out. What if I can get you out? She already thinks you're dead." He paced the floor before her as he untwisted his metal hook from his wrist and set it on the table. The thing would occasionally cause him bouts of pain, Wendy had once called it phantom limb syndrome. He learned that when the wretched girl was stuck in his cabin trying to trick him. He had gotten to know her a bit before this all went down. While he was not a fan of Peter the two had gotten along long enough for the reigns of Neverland to be passed off to Wendy. For Peter to say his goodbyes. For Peter to even apologizing for losing Hooks hand in the first place. He could see the fairy beginning to fall asleep. While he wanted her to rest he was afraid she would never wake back up once she closed her eyes.

"It's a long shot." However she hadn't told him no. All he had to do now was to get them both off the island silently without alerting Wendy or the possessed Curly.

 **So, I know its been awhile and I haven't uploaded the original Peter Pan story I wrote. I promise I will get back to Dark Side of Neverland but for now I had to get this blurb out. It's most likely going to only be a two parter short story. SO to tide everyone over and to show that I have not abandoned this story here is a short story to keep things going. Thanks :D**


End file.
